Bittersweet Confession
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off  Damon's confession to Elena in her bedroom in episode 2x08, but done my way. One-shot.


**Damon POV**

Damon sat by Elena's bedroom window and waited for her to get out the bathroom. She had no idea that he was here, that he was waiting. He just had to see her. He just had to talk to her and he hoped that she would just hear him out and listen to what he had to say.

He knew that he shouldn't be here, but he just needed to say what was on his chest and then he would leave. He thought back to when him and Stefan went to save her. That very moment when he thought that Elena was coming to him, coming to threw her arms around him and hug her body against his.

Damon couldn't stop the big smile that appeared on his face, the happiness he felt. He longed to hold her in his arms, to feel her body pressed against his, and to have her arms around his neck. But she went to Stefan instead, Not to him. He felt disappointed.

The smile dropped from his face as he looked over at them. They were wrapped in each others arms. Their bodies pressed together in a fierce embrace. Her head laid on his shoulder, then suddenly she lifted her head off of Stefan's shoulder and looked over at him. Her eyes seeing his expression for the first time, they lingered on him and he stared back. He was willing to take whatever she had to offer. He should have known that she would have never came to him, that it was going to be Stefan. Her ex-boyfriend, her ex-lover, but he had been stupid enough to hope.

He knew that she had known what he had thought. They continued to stare at one another, their eyes communicating without words. He waited on her, he always waited on her. He couldn't move or look away, it was like she compelled him in place. She mouthed thank you and he nodded his head and gave her a little trace of a smile as he mouthed back you're welcome. Her eyes leaving his and returning back to Stefan.

Damon was pulled out his reverie by the sound of Elena turning off the water. He gazed over her room, his eyes moving to land on her bed, and then stopping to eye her brown teddy bear. He smiled to himself. He imagined her lying in her bed at night with it, snuggling up with it in her arms. He wondered if she had a name for it. He laughed to himself softly, she probably did. This room complemented her well. He smelt her scent everywhere. He sniffed her in, taking her inside of himself.

He watched as she emerged from the bathroom. His chest tighten. She made a beautiful vision. Beautiful beyond words, an earthly creature. His body ached with want, a want that would never come to pass. He wanted to possess her, but she wasn't his to possess.

His eyes roamed over her slowly, hungrily. He wanted to remember her like this always and forever, to remember this moment. He looked at her from head to toe. His mouth went dry. She was wearing plaid boy shorts, made up with the colors blue and tan, and she wore a dark blue tight fitted shirt. Her lovely straight dark brown hair felled over her shoulders and down her back. Her body was perfection. She stirred the wanting in his body. He was hard. He felt his member straining against the front of his jeans, but he didn't let his lust overcome him. If only she was his for the taken, then he would just throw her down onto the bed and thrust himself into her.

Damon felt his chest constricting at what he was about to do and what he was about to say, but because he loved her so much he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness. He gave her body a last look, a final look as he gazed back into her alluring brown eyes.

"Cute pj's" Damon said smirking. His blue eyes glinting. He stood up.

"I'm tired Damon," Elena said tiredly.

She yawned, and then walked over towards her bed. Damon followed her. His eyes watching her every movement. She pulled back the covers on her bed, and then turned back around to face him.

"I brought you this," Damon said as he held up her vervain necklace.

"I thought that was gone" Elena said as she eyed the necklace with sheer wonder.

Damon just shook his head. The necklace dangled from his fingers.

"Thank you," Elena said in a breathless whisper.

Damon could tell that she was happy to see her necklace again. She went to grab for it, but Damon pulled it back from out of her reach. She looked at him questioningly.

"Please give it back?" Elena asked looking at the necklace, and then gazed back into his eyes.

"I just have to say something" Damon announced. His eyes watching her reaction.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked suspiciously. And she backed away from him a little.

He walked closer to her, closing the distance between them. Damon could tell that she wasn't quite sure of his reason for keeping the necklace from her.

"Because, what I'm about to say…is probably the must selfish thing I've said in my life" Damon said. He stepped closer to her still.

"Damon, don't go there" Elena warned as she was shaking her head.

He knew that she knew where this conversation was leading, but he wouldn't allow her to end the conversation before he said what he had to say.

"I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it" Damon said. He swallowed and then continued on. His eyes glued to hers and hers glued to his. "I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you".

He wanted her to know how he felt completely without holding back, because she was the one and she always will be. She was his ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

"Why you can't know this… I don't deserve you" Damon said. His voice filled with raw emotion.

Her eyes dropped down to his mouth, and then looked back up into his eyes. Damon could tell that she was hanging on to his every word. It was like she couldn't move, it was like she was grounded there. By his words and just by his mere presence. "But my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this…but you do".

He rubbed the side of her face, his eyes memorizing the details of her face. He kissed the top of her head, and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. He felt her heart racing, he heard her shallow breathing. He gazed into her eyes once more, before bending his head down and touching her lips with his. Kissing her, and then pulling back.

Her eyes sprung open as his lips left hers. She was about to open her mouth up to say something, but Damon put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"No, don't say anything" Damon said holding the back of her head. "If you do, then I won't be able to go through with this".

As Damon compelled her to forget his confession. To forget this very moment, a single tear rolled down his face followed by another one. It killed him to do this, but it was the right thing to do. He knew eventually that she would remember one day, but until then this was for the best.

He kissed her lips one last time, and then he was gone before she could see or hear him. He looked back at her when he was standing in the shadows. She looked confused. She touched a finger to her lips, then grabbed her necklace. Twirling it in her hand, looking even more confused. She looked outside through the window for a few seconds, then shook her head and then went to go climb into her bed. Grabbing her teddy bear with her. Damon stepped from out the shadows, and then disappeared into the night.

**Please review! I would love to read what you had to say. I hoped you loved it, because I did:) I couldn't pass up a chance to write a one-shot on this.**


End file.
